The Kilted Stripper
by shulesaddict77
Summary: AU. If someone would have told her a month ago that she would fall in love with a stripper she would have called them insane because that would never happen to Emma Swan. At least not until she met Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me while talking to a friend. It's completely silly and I'm loving it so much already. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine! But the story is!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Her head was pounding and she wanted to go home. But Ruby had been so giddy and happy, pouncing around and telling her she found that great new club, women only, and Emma pinched her nose imagining what might happen later.

Probably some cheap strip show with men who weren't really that good looking and screeching women who would make her headache even worse.

The strobe light was hurting her eyes and she reached for her cocktail, taking a huge sip as she stared at the women dancing on the floor, hoping this night might be over sooner than later.

"It's almost time." Ruby shouted into her ear, slipping on the stool beside her and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Time for what?"

"The show of course."

Emma contemplated to just flee the scene and make up an excuse for Ruby later but then the music stopped and Ruby dug her fingers into her arm as a voice came over the speaker.

"And now, welcome to the party … Mr. Killian Jones, the kilted stripper."

She almost hit her head against the table.

Kilt? Really?

God, she was hoping he wasn't one of those strippers who weren't suited to strip in public at all, with their belly almost hanging over the belt and fat wobbling everywhere. She didn't think she could deal with that right now.

She didn't even look up at the stage as she heard the first screeches, women freaking out all around her, making her cringe.

"Oh my God!" Ruby's breathless whisper directly beside her ear made her head snap up.

Oh my God, indeed.

Her mouth literally fell open as she stared at the vision in front of her. Sculpted chest, the exact right amount of sculpted, hair fanning out over his chest and sizzling out down his stomach, disappearing behind the kilt.

Dark hair, blue eyes and scruff …

_Fuck my life!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. And already 60 followers after only one tiny chapter ... I'm floored. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

What in all freaking hell was that? Why wasn't he some dude who was slightly overweight and not really good looking at all? Why did he have to be an adonis she wanted to lick all over?

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Swan._

But she couldn't. He was just gorgeous. Her walls actually clenched as her eyes trailed over his upper body. Of course they had put some oil on him so that his muscles were glistening in the light every time he moved and his smile had to be illegal.

She growled, burying her head in her hands, fighting the urge to hit it against the table. She needed to get laid. That was it. It just had been too long since the last time. She wouldn't be drooling all over him if she wouldn't be sexually frustrated. Her battery-operated friend couldn't replace the feeling of the real thing hitting her deep inside, of a warm body pressing her into the mattress, of lips almost bruising her, of passionate kisses and mind-blowing orgasms. Orgasms that made your heart slam into your throat, made you forget how to breathe, made you forget everything around you for just a few seconds when you spiraled into mindless bliss.

She groaned again, pressing her palms into her eye sockets. She needed to get her mind of this matter otherwise she had to go to the bathroom and get herself off.

"This might be fun after all." Regina's voice drifted to her from the right and she peeked through her fingers, biting her tongue to not let out an expletive.

This wasn't happening. She wasn't sitting in a club surrounded by screeching women while the hottest men she had ever seen in her life were stripping right in front of her.

"Do you think Robin Hood is a stage name?" Regina shouted into her ear. "It must be. Because who would name their kid Robin when the last name is Hood."

They were standing with their backs facing the crowd now and Emma licked her lips, feeling her nipples tighten under her bra. This was ridiculous. This was utterly ridiculous. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over the muscles of his back. She wanted to slip her hand under his kilt to make sure he was really not wearing anything underneath how it should be.

Another name was announced and a third stripper jumped on the stage, Ruby letting out a contended sigh beside her.

She needed to get out of here. Now.

But then the music started and she actually hit her head against the table. Repeatedly.

Joe Cocker's '_You Can Leave Your Hat On_' blasted out of the speakers and she pinched her nose.

Could it get any more cliché?

Apparently.

Her hands clenched into fists as three hats sailed through the air and were caught by the strippers, put onto their heads as they started to move to the music.

And how they moved.

Three poles came down from the ceiling and she gaped. She literally gaped as they started to actually pole dance and it should have been disgusting but it was plain hot and her breath hitched in her throat as he swirled around the pole and she actually got a brief glimpse under the kilt.

God, he was really wearing nothing underneath.

She was wet. She was soaking wet and couldn't keep her eyes off him. She wanted to feel him. Deep inside of her. She wanted to kiss every inch of his body, wanted to wrap her lips around him and suck him hard until he would spurt his release into her mouth. She wanted him to fuck her against the wall until she was sore. She wanted him to take her from behind until she screamed for mercy.

_No._

She practically yelled the word in her head as he flipped the hat from his head and held it in front of his crotch, his fingers reaching for the belt that kept his kilt in place.

_No. No. No. No. No. No._

And then the kilt was gone, the hat the only thing that kept her from seeing him completely naked and the flush crept up her cheeks as he turned around and she could see his ass muscles flex.

"Excuse me." She mumbled and jumped up from her chair, rushing towards the bathrooms.

Fortunately all women were still outside, enjoying the show and she stormed into a cabin, smashing the door shut behind her, her fingers shaking as she flipped the lock.

She almost ripped the button of her jeans off as she yanked it open, her fingers shooting down and sliding into her panties, a low growl slipping over her lips as she started rubbing furiously at her clit.

Her eyes fell shut as she slipped the other hand under her shirt and pushed her bra up, closing her fingers around her nipple and twirling it, flicking her fingernail over it, pictures of the handsome stripper flickering over her closed eye lids, his body moving over hers and she came violently the moment the door opened and several women entered the room, her walls clenching as she was hit by wave after wave.

Biting her tongue she kept moving her finger, riding out her own orgasm, waiting for the waves to subside before she pulled her fingers out and reached for the toilet paper with her other hand, cleaning most off her fingers and flushing the toilet. Rightening her clothes, she took in a deep breath before she opened the door and stepped out.

Her fingers were trembling as she held them under the water, her body still humming from the orgasm she had given herself and she looked up, studying her face in the mirror.

Thankfully all the other women looked as flushed as she looked and she dried her hands off, making sure her nipples weren't still hard peebles before she walked out the door.

"Everything alright?" Ruby asked as she joined them at the table.

"Sure. I just needed to pee."

"Okay."

Ruby was eyeing her suspiciously and she was glad that no one could see the flush creeping up her cheeks in the dim light. She grabbed her cocktail, taking a huge sip, trying to calm down.

But then one of the waiters approached their table, holding a note towards her and she furrowed her brows, reaching for it, glaring questioningly up at the waiter.

"It's from Mr. Jones."

Mr. Jones? She couldn't believe it. This was not a note from _him_. It couldn't be.

But when she looked up she met his gaze as he leaned against the wall of the hallway leading to the backstage area. He was still wearing the kilt, a hoodie covering his upper body and she gulped hard as she met his blue gaze, saw his mouth tilt up into a lopsided grin as he nodded towards the paper.

She looked down at the note in her hand and opened it slowly, heat shooting through her body, her walls started to flutter as she remembered the orgasm from only a minute ago and she clenched her teeth, furious with her own reaction.

_Fuck you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was supposed to be longer but then the stills happened and this is all I've got for today.** :-)

* * *

It was a job. It brought money. Money he needed to pay his debts.

Why shouldn't he use the gift of a body God had given him?

He wasn't ashamed to show it off. He didn't go to the gym every day for nothing and if women screeched his name and threw money at him … better for him.

And he liked stripping. He knew he would earn himself some weird looks if he would ever say it out loud but he loved to dance. He loved to show off his body. He was an arrogant prick. Everyone knew that.

He mashed the voice that told him he hadn't been a prick before back into the darkest corner of his mind and put on a big smile as his name came over the speakers and he walked out on the stage.

The show was routine. He didn't need to concentrate. He could let his eyes roam over the crowd before him without missing a step or move.

The date neared and he felt queasy. He would pick one out of the crowd tonight, hoping he would score and would get a fuck for the night or at least a quickie behind the club and if he would get really lucky she would go down on her knees and suck him off, take his mind off other things. Things he didn't want to think about.

His eyes flickered over the crowd. Back and forth. And then he saw her. Her face buried in her hands, the only one who wasn't looking up at the stage and he wondered why. But then she looked up and even blended by the lights above him he could see her stiffen, could see her mouth opening slightly.

_Got you! _

The smile on his face broadened as he flipped the hat from his head and put it in front of his crotch, reaching for the clasp of his belt and ripping the kilt off him in one swift move, the whole crowd gasping, the screeches getting higher as they turned around and showed the women their well-toned backsides.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes, saw her rushing towards the bathrooms and a minute later the show was over and he walked off the stage, taking the kilt someone holding towards him and flipping it around his waist, tightening the clasp before he went to their dressing room, pulling a hoodie over his head, reaching for a pen and paper and contemplating which one of his pick-up lines he should use, choosing the second one, the more aggressive one and jotting it down before he went back into the club.

"George?" The waiter stopped dead in his tracks, looking at him questioningly and he held up the folded paper. "For the blond at table four."

He leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to read the message. Her eyes searched his as George told her from whom the message was and his mouth curled up into a smile as he nodded towards the paper, urging her silently to read it.

He chuckled as he saw the flush creep up her cheeks. She had turned bright red. He could even see it in the dim light.

"You wrote another note, didn't you?"

He turned his head and looked at Robin, a shit-eating grin splitting up his face. "I did."

"Which one is it? The sucking or the fucking one."

"The sucking one."

"You are incorrigible."

"What? It's fun."

"Of course it's fun for you." Robin sighed, rolling his eyes. "You get either laid and if you get lucky you even get a blow-job or you can watch them leave the club completely mortified and laugh your ass off."

"Exactly."

"He found another victim?" Victor joined them, looking over the club to find out which woman Killian had chosen, his eyes locking on a blond with bright red cheeks, a crumbled paper between her fingers.

"Let me guess." Victor turned his head to look at Killian. "Wanna suck me off?"

Killian let out another chuckle and nodded, causing Victor to shake his head. "You are gonna get sued for sexual harassment one day, Jones."

"Maybe." Killian replied. "Maybe."

He hadn't seen her coming but when he turned around to watch her again she was already standing in front of him and before he could say anything she lifted her hand and slapped him, her hand colliding with his cheek, making his head whip around with the force.

"You bastard!" She slammed the note against his chest and stormed away.

"Looks like you found your master." Robin chuckled.

Killian wiggled his jaw, trailing his fingers over the burning skin and scoffed. "Please. I just take another one."

"But she had fire." Victor told him, slapping him on the shoulder before his two friends turned around and walked away, back to the dressing room to change into normal clothes.

He looked at the door, feeling a slight twitch of regret deep in his stomach. He would have enjoyed going some rounds with this spitfire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm glad you enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Emma, where is the coffee?"

She furrowed her brows, trying to remember where she had put it after making herself the strongest coffee she'd ever had. She was actually surprised the spoon didn't stand upright in it.

She wasn't sleeping well lately and one of the reasons was a certain dark-haired prick who haunted her dreams, made her jerk up sweat-soaked, not being able to go back to sleep until she slipped her fingers between her legs and pleasured herself while pictures of his naked torso flitted over her closed eyelids.

"Aehm, ..." She pressed her fingers against her forehead but Graham's voice interrupted her thought process.

"Never mind. Found it."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the backrest, wrapping her fingers around the warm mug in her hand.

"So, what has gotten into you?" She blinked one eye open and turned her head slowly, wondering how anyone could look so awake that early in the morning.

"Leave me alone, August. I haven't had my coffee yet."

"Here you go." Graham stepped into the living room, holding one cup out to August who took it with a murmured thanks and a smile, scooting over so that Graham could sit beside him and Graham slipped onto the couch, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against August's lips. "Good morning, love."

Emma couldn't keep herself from smiling because these two were so stinking cute and she ignored the pang she felt as she watched them exchange amorous glances. Was it preposterous to wish for something like this too?

"So, Emma." Graham entwined his fingers with August's and both turned around to her, the expression on their faces making her groan inwardly. "What's up with you?"

She could hardly tell them about the stripper that invaded her dreams every damn night. They would go after him if they found out about the note. She hadn't even told Ruby, no matter how much her friend had begged her to reveal what had been on that note.

But the stripper wasn't the only thing weighing on her mind. _The_ date came closer and her throat closed up, a shudder running over her body as the old memories slammed back into her.

"Ian's birthday is soon."

She didn't have to say anything further. Both knew why her nephew's birthday was giving her heartache and joy at the same time and Graham leaned forward, grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly.

"Whatever we can do for you two." He said gently, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. "We are here for you. For David and you."

"I know. And David knows. Thank you."

She tightened her grip around his fingers, closing her eyes, trying desperately to keep the memories of this day away but failed. A tear slipped down her cheek and she felt August's arm coming around her shoulder and pulling her into his embrace and she snuggled closer, burying her face against his chest, biting her tongue to not start sobbing.

It hadn't been fair. It just hadn't been fair that she had gotten ripped out of their lives so abruptly and even four years later it still hurt like hell.

~K&E~

His steps faltered as he came closer to the gravestone, his heart weighing heavy in his chest, his fingers clutching the flowers in his hand. It had been seven years. But it still felt as if it had happened yesterday.

Sitting down on the bench in front of the gravestone, he let his eyes roam over the names and his lips trembled, his hands started to shake uncontrollably and he gulped in air, trying to not lose it in the middle of the graveyard.

Someone would think time would have healed the wound but the guilt was still eating at him. Even seven years later and it would probably never stop.

Pushing himself from the bench, he stepped in front of the grave, crouching down and putting the flowers on the grave, his fingers trailing over the inscription, his throat closing up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears pricked the back of his eyes and he screwed his eyes shut, gulping hard to keep the tears down but one escaped and trailed down his cheek.

"I knew I would find you here."

He jerked around, blinking until he could see the figure standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" He growled, wiping the back of his hand over his cheek before he stood up to face his friend.

"It wasn't your fault, Killian."

"We've been over this, Ryan. No matter how often you tell me that, the guilt won't go away." Killian said softly, his eyes flickering back to the inscription. "You and I both know that it was my fault and if I could go back in time I would change it. I would get as far away from her as I could. If I had just left town back then, they would both be still alive.

"Don't do this to yourself."

"You've pulled me from the ledge all those years ago, Ryan. But sometimes I think it would have been better I had just jumped."

He had spiraled out of control after Liam and Milah had died. The sounds of Liam's shout over the phone, the screeching tires and the sickening sound of metal hitting metal had haunted him day and night.

Drugs, alcohol, women. Everything he could get his hands on that had made him forget who he was, where he was. When Ryan had found him he had been about to sell his body to a man, wanted to punish himself for what he had done, wanted to feel used, wanted to feel the pain, realizing that pain was the only thing he could still feel through the numbness that had clouded his brain. But Ryan hadn't let him fall. He had pulled him back, not letting him slip into complete darkness.

"Killian, do I need to beat the crap out of you again?"

He chuckled as he remembered the day Ryan had actually punched him, his fists hitting his body and face over and over again, yelling at him if he wanted to feel pain he could make him feel pain and he would gladly punch him every day until he got it into his head that there were still people who cared about him, who needed him in their lives. He wouldn't be here if Ryan would have given up on him and no matter how miserable he felt he would never forget what his friend had done for him and were still doing.

Stepping forward, Killian pulled him into his arms, whispering hoarsely. "I love you too, man."

~K&E~

She was drunk. But not completely wasted what made this a little problematic. Because she couldn't tell herself afterwards she didn't know what she was doing. She damn well knew what she was doing.

She slipped through the door and went to the back of the room, cowering in a dark corner, her heart skipping a beat as he hopped onto the stage, big grin on his face and her stomach clenched with anticipation.

She wanted him. She couldn't deny it any longer.

But they would play that by her rules, not his.

This time he was joined by another stripper she didn't recognize from the last time and she watched them move in sync, almost like they have done this for years and she gulped hard as she watched the muscles play over their bodies as they stripped to 'Tainted Love', the beat of the music making her body hum and she bit her tongue as her eyes dropped to his midsection, wondering what exactly he was hiding underneath.

She slipped into the bathroom before the show ended, watching her face in the mirror, trying to find a reason to walk out of here and not go find him. But the last weeks had been pure torture and as long as she was keeping it impersonal and was just using him for sex she should be fine. After all he wasn't looking for more either.

It was a perfect arrangement.

Inhaling a deep breath, she stepped out, searching the crowd for his face but only seeing the second stripper, leaning against the wall a few feet away and before she could lose her courage she walked over, remembering his name.

"Ryan, right?"

He turned around and looked her up and down, his mouth tilting up into a grin. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm searching for Killian."

"Go figures." Ryan replied, rolling his eyes. He pushed himself from the wall and walked to the next door, opening it and yelled. "Killian, someone wants to see you."

She waited with pounding heart for him to appear in the doorway and a few seconds later he emerged, a bored expression on his face. But then he spotted her and froze for a second before his mouth curled up into a smug grin and he sauntered over to her.

"Hello, beautiful. To what do I owe the pleasure? Last time I saw you, you were very adamant to tell me that I can go to hell."

"Well, I've changed my mind." She retorted, trying to put a lid on the lust that sizzled through her as she heard his voice. She didn't need an accent to the whole package. The rest had already been enough. Almost too much for her to handle.

"Beg your pardon?"

She didn't let herself think, grabbing him by his hoodie and dragging him back into the room he had just come out of, slamming the door shut behind her and turning the lock.

"I'm gonna suck you off. Isn't that what you wanted?"

He couldn't even get one word out, her hands already shoving the kilt apart, her fingers gripping him hard and a moment later her mouth was wrapped around him, a hiss slipping over his lips as she reached between his legs and cupped his balls, massaging them gently while her head bobbed back and forth.

"Oh my God."

His hips started to rock into her and she let go of his balls, putting her hands flat against the wall, hollowing her cheeks and his hand shot down, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pushed into her mouth, feeling his tip hitting the back of her throat and he let out a guttural growl as she let him fuck her mouth, his hips jerking in an erratic pace, his fingers digging into her scalp.

He was so close, he could already feel his balls tightening but then she suddenly pushed herself away from the wall, his cock slipping out of her mouth with a loud pop.

"That should be enough for now." She drawled and before he could comprehend what she was saying she was out of the door, leaving him hard and pounding behind.

He stalked towards the door and yanked it open, yelling after her. "Where do you think you are going?"

She only waved her hand over her shoulder without looking back and he snapped. "Hey! I don't even know your name."

But she didn't answer and just vanished out of the door of the club. He growled, unable to follow her in his state and slamming the door shut, he turned the lock, leaning against it and flapping the kilt aside to finish what she had started and a few strokes later he spurted his release into the sink at the other side of the room. He couldn't even remember when he had jerked off in public the last time. Normally he waited until he was home.

"Bloody vixen." He hissed under his breath as he cleaned the sink and washed his hands afterwards.

Gritting his teeth he balled his hands into fists beside his body, mashing down the urge to hit the wall. She hadn't finished him off and she would bloody well pay for leaving him like this. But he had actually no idea how to find her. So he could only pray that she would come back. And the next time he would make her beg and maybe he would also leave her hanging high and dry like she had done with him.

But alone the thought of her tight, wet pussy enveloping his cock made him hard again and he groaned, hitting his head repeatedly against the wall as he reached down again, wondering how often he would jerk off with the picture of her kneeling in front of him and letting him fuck her mouth burning in his brain.

"Bloody hell."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Is Mommy coming back today?"

Emma pulled Ian against her chest, pressing her lips onto his forehead, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she whispered. "No, honey. We told you she won't come back."

"But everyone has a mommy. Why is my mommy not here? It's my birthday."

"She would be here if she could, Ian. She would."

Rocking back and forth with Ian on her lap, her eyes sought David's and her heart ached as she saw him break, tears spilling out of his eyes as he turned around and hurried to the bathroom.

"Hey, Ian." Graham stepped into the room, crouching down in front of Emma. "How about we are checking out that new playground just around the corner?"

"Yeah." Ian cried, throwing himself into Graham's arms and he straightened, placing him on his hip.

"Then let's find Uncle August."

"Thank you, Graham." Emma said quietly.

"Like I said." Graham told her as quietly. "We are here for you two."

Emma waited until they had left the apartment, Ian already chatting excitedly again before she walked towards the bathroom.

"David?" She knocked at the door, hoping for an answer but none came. "Can I come in?"

A few seconds later she heard the click of the lock and she opened the door carefully to slip into the room, going straight to her brother and pulling him into her arms. He hugged her tightly against his chest, his fingers digging into her skin as he buried his face against her neck and she could feel his tears soaking through her shirt, making her heart break for him.

She held him in her arms, never letting go of him until he drew in a deep breath and pushed away, wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

"Will it ever get easier, Ems?" He asked, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I don't know, David." Emma replied softly, gripping his hand and squeezing it gently. "I hope so."

"I miss her so much."

"I know."

-/-

The week had just been too much. She needed to forget. She just needed to forget reality for a few minutes. Leaning her head against the wall, she tried to tell herself that this was a bad idea, that she should turn around and leave.

But God, she was dreaming about him. Dreaming about him pushing into her, dreaming about him fucking her until she screamed for mercy, dreaming about sucking his cock but this time not stopping before he came, gulping his cum down greedily.

She just wanted to forget.

The door opened beside her and he stepped out, throwing some goodbyes over his shoulder before he turned around and spotted her, his mouth dropping open in surprise but a moment later a grin split up his face and he sauntered towards her.

"Look at that. What do we have here?"

She just grabbed the lapels of his jacket and yanked him forward, crushing her lips on his. She didn't want to talk. She didn't have time for throwing innuendos back and forth and flirting. She needed him in her. Now.

"Fuck me!"

He stiffened, leaning back to look down at her and she groaned as his already hard arousal pressed against her stomach.

"My apartment is right around the corner. My roommates aren't home."

She huffed out a breath, staring into his blue eyes, trying to decide if he was serious. She hadn't imagined it to be that easy.

"Come on."

-/-

They didn't speak a word as they walked to his apartment and a few minutes later the door closed behind them but before Emma could look around she was slammed against the door, her arms were being lifted up and his fingers tightened around her wrists as he leaned forward, his lips almost touching her.

"You are not getting me that easy." She shivered, pushing her hips forward to press at least her lower body against him but he just tsked and stepped back. "No, love. You are gonna beg for it."

She gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists against the door. Of course he would make her pay. She should have expected that. After all, she had left him hanging the last time.

"Hmm, let's see." He wrapped one hand about both her wrists, holding her in place, letting the fingers of his other hand trail over the leather of her jacket, lower and lower, his fingers slipping under the hem and she trembled, her nipples hardening in an instant as his hand came closer and closer, a soft brush and then he was gone.

"You want me to touch you?" He leaned forward again, keeping his mouth inches away from her skin and then his tongue darted out and flicked over her skin before he stepped back again. "Tell me love ... do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. I don't care. Just touch me."

He let go of her wrists suddenly and pointed towards a door at the other side of the room. "Get in there."

She almost ran into the room, her whole body burning with anticipation and lust. But when they were finally inside he didn't come to her, just leaned back against the door and grinned, one of those cocky smirks that she should probably smack off his face.

"Take your clothes off and climb onto the bed, love. On your knees, preferably."

Her heart slammed into her throat, her stomach clenched and it shouldn't be that arousing. She should probably laugh at him and leave the room and the apartment but she wanted him, needed him and his commanding voice just turned her on even more.

A few minutes later she was kneeling on the bed, completely naked, waiting for him to join her and he strolled towards the bed, shedding his clothes excruciatingly slowly and she licked over her bottom lip, drawing it between her teeth as he pulled his boxer briefs down, her core throbbing as she stared at his prominent erection.

He climbed up behind her and she tilted her head, watching him, her arms started to tremble as she saw his heated gaze trailing over her body, his hands reaching out, his fingers skimming down her back and ass, up and down, and she shivered, biting her tongue to keep herself from moaning as one hand slipped between her legs.

"God, so wet for me."

He rubbed over her clit with barely any pressure and she jerked her hips down, needed him to move his fingers faster but he didn't budge, only playing with her and then his thumb slipped into her, while his other fingers still drew lazy circles over the bundle of nerves and she gasped, her arms almost giving out under her because his thumb wasn't enough. She needed more.

"God dammit, Killian. Just get in me already."

"Are you begging?"

He shifted behind her and she could feel him hot and hard against her thigh and she let out a frustrated groan, looking back over her shoulder, not even caring anymore how pathetic she might sound. "Yes, I'm begging. I need you, Jones. Just fuck me."

His eyes turned even darker and he finally reached for the condom on the night stand, ripping it open and slipping it slowly over his length. Her whole body trembled as she waited for him to position himself and finally push into her but she could only feel his fingers, skimming over her ass, kneading it softly.

"Tell me your name." His fingers slipped lower, the tips sliding into her and she bit her tongue, wanted to scream as he pulled his fingers back again because if he wouldn't get her off in the next minute she would die of sexual frustration. "Tell me your name."

"Emma." She shouted into the room, scrambling backwards so that his cock slipped between her legs. "My name is Emma."

"Good girl." He drawled, his hand reaching between their bodies and a second later he slipped into her, his thick head stretching her, his fingers tightening around her waist and then he slammed into her, burying himself until the hilt in her.

It was the most amazing and exhausting sex she'd ever had and two hours later she was only an inch away from calling defeat because she couldn't take it any longer. Everything was sore, her muscles aching and she had lost count of how often he had made her come about an hour ago. The moment he had stopped teasing her he had gone all in. Fucking her relentlessly. With his cock, his tongue, his fingers.

His mouth and hands were all over her body, pushing her into an almost delirious state and she needed it to stop but at the same time she never wanted it to end and his hands tightened around her upper arms, pulling her against his chest, his hips rocking against her and she arched her back, her hands sliding around his waist as she searched for something to hold on to and then he slipped out of her and swirled her around, pushing her down on the mattress, pulling her legs over his thighs as he kneeled in front of her and with a swift move he was back inside of her, his thumb finding her clit.

"Come on, Emma. One more time." His movements became erratic, sweat was running down his face and body, their slick flesh clashed together over and over again and his thumb rubbed even harder over her clit, her whole body throbbing with need as he pushed her closer and closer. "One more time."

And she came. Again. Grabbing his cock in a tight grip as the orgasm hit her, her walls fluttering around him and he fell forward, jerking his hips one more time into her before he stiffened above her, finally finding release himself with a low growl.

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, her legs slipping down his thighs, her lungs heaving in air as she tried to come down from her high. His sweat soaked body was pressing her into the mattress, his wet hair was tickling her chin, his scruff burning her skin and the air around them smelled like sweat and sex and she should feel disgusted about this situation, should feel disgusted by herself that she had just let a complete stranger fuck her brains out but as her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, her fingers trailing over the taut muscles in his ass she could only wonder how in hell she should ever find another man who could satisfy her like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She stretched lazily, groaning softly as the movement made her aware that her whole body was aching and a smile tilted up the corner of her mouth as she remembered what had caused the soreness of her body.

Slipping out of the bed, she reached for one of his shirts and pulled it over her head, pushing her legs into her pants. She had heard him leaving the room a few minutes earlier and she was hoping he was busy making coffee, a grin spreading out over her face as the smell of coffee wafted over to her the moment she opened the door.

"Good morning." He greeted her cheerily as she entered the kitchen, her mouth almost dropping open as she saw him standing against the counter, only dressed in low-hanging sweat pants.

"Morning." She replied, taking the cup of coffee out of his hand.

"You want an Irish Coffee?" He asked, raising the bottle of whiskey.

"No way." Emma scrunched her nose and pulled the mug towards her. "I'm not having alcohol in my coffee. At least not that early in the morning."

"Oh, great. Coffee."

Emma swirled around, groaning inwardly as another male, only clad in shorts, entered the kitchen. She remembered him though. He had stripped with Killian the first time she had been in the club. He was the one Regina had shown interest in.

"Did I hear coffee?" A female voice sounded form the corridor, a voice she recognized immediately.

"Regina?" She hissed as her friend stepped into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess the same you are doing here." Regina replied nonchalantly, taking the cup of coffee out of Robin's hand and letting her nails rake over his naked chest before she turned around to Emma again. "Well, you were doing another guy of course but ..."

"I think I take an Irish Coffee after all." Emma huffed, stretching her mug towards Killian and he chuckled, opening the bottle and pouring some of it into her mug.

Emma had just took a huge gulp of her coffee as another voice joined their conversation and she almost sputtered the coffee all over the counter.

"Hello, you two. How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Oh my God!" Emma's mouth fell open and she stared at Ruby, leaning against the doorframe. "Tell me this is a joke. Tell me this is a dream."

"No dream, honey. It's me. In the flesh." Ruby answered, strolling into the room and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Looks like we hooked up with our guys simultaneously."

"I feel as if I'm living a bad movie." Emma grumbled into her mug, jumping off her chair.

"Come on, Ems. Let's do the walk of shame together."

"I'm not going with you. I'm off work today. Remember?" Both women groaned, Ruby even flipping her off and Emma's grin broadened as she swaggered out of the door, throwing over her shoulder. "And by the way, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

-/-

She heard the door open behind her, clicking shut a moment later and she didn't look back, waiting for him to approach her. He didn't say anything, just stepping behind her and pulling her flush against his body, his mouth only inches away from her ear as he breathed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of?"

She turned around in his arms, leaning back to look up into his face. "I'm not ashamed that I gave in to the passion and fucked with you the whole night."

"And you shouldn't." He replied, his mouth catching hers to give her a lazy kiss and she felt her knees going weak as his fingers threaded through her hair, tilting her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

"So ..." He rasped, his lips brushing over her cheek. "Since you are off work today … how about another round?"

"I'm not sure my body can take another round." Emma whispered, letting out a soft moan as he pressed his thumb against her jaw, pushing her head to the side to have better access to her neck, licking and sucking his way down her throat.

"You sure?" He mumbled, his other hand slipping under his shirt and pushing it up, his fingers skimming the underside of her breast and she groaned, letting her hands fall to his ass and gripping it tightly as she hauled him into her body.

"No." She replied, grinding her hips forward, feeling him hardening against her. "There is only one thing I know."

"And that would be?" He inquired, leaning back, his blue eyes burning with hardly restrained lust, making her stomach flip.

"I don't care if my body can take it. I need you."

-/-

It had hurt. A little. But only at first as he had stretched her and her body had refused to give way, too exhausted and sore from the nightly activities but he had taken his time, drawing lazy circles over her sensitive nub, suckling and licking her nipple, his fingers playing over her whole body until her walls had relaxed, his shallow thrusts making her quiver around him, her arousal starting to coat him and making it easier for him to move in and out of her.

He had brought her to orgasm again and when she left him an hour later her body was still humming, a stupid grin splitting up her face. She would definitely come back for more. He was too good to only be a one-night stand and she would enjoy it as long as it lasted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

When Emma stepped out of the shower the next morning she heard chatter from the kitchen and groaned loudly as she distinguished Regina and Ruby's voices, accompanied by Graham's deep voice. Slipping into her business suit, she pulled her hair up into a straight hairdo and applied make-up before straightening her shoulders and walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone."

She didn't even look at them, just reached for a cup and put it on the coffee machine, pressing the button for a latte, praising whoever made her meet Graham and let her live with two men who loved their coffee and decided to buy a full automatic machine that applied the milk foam automatically.

Pulling the cup away and lifting it to her mouth, she took a gulp before she turned around and was welcomed by three pair of eyes glued to her face, all three of her friends wearing expectant expressions on their faces.

"Spill." Graham exclaimed, leaning forward, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I mean, you banged your guys all on the same night. That's the most awesome story I've heard in a long time."

"There is nothing to spill."

"Come on, Ems." Ruby whined. "How was it? I definitely couldn't complain."

"I don't kiss and tell. You know my rules." Emma replied, sitting down on a stool and wrapping her hands around the hot mug.

"When he is as good as Robin you definitely had an amazing night."

"Ems, they already gave me details and if I wouldn't be in a committed relationship I would definitely try to convince them to come to our side." Graham told her, shooting her a wink that made her laugh.

"Graham, I won't budge. You know that. It's only sex. And I never talk about my sex partners."

"Good morning, lovelies." August said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"God, Graham." Emma groaned, lifting an eyebrow as she watched August walk to the coffee machine, clearly suppressing a wince. "Please tell me the neighbors didn't hear you this time."

August actually blushed, pressing his tongue against the corner of his mouth as Graham said. "Don't worry. They didn't hear a thing."

Her eyes flickered to Graham, registering the glow that still lingered in his eyes as he looked at August and she narrowed her eyes, studying August more thoroughly, suddenly seeing thechafed skin at his wrists and at the corners of his mouth and she rolled her eyes, huffing out. "I don't wanna hear any details. Keep your kinky stuff to yourself."

"As if you aren't into that stuff, too." Graham shot back. "Don't forget I know you, Emma."

"Unfortunately you do." Emma muttered under her breath and put the empty mug on the counter. "Come on, ladies. Let's get to work before Gold gets a heart attack because we wasn't sitting at our desks at nine sharp."

She loved her job at Vogue, wouldn't trade it for anything else. But it did get exhausting from time to time, especially the week before the deadline for the next magazine and already two weeks before that Mr. Gold were barking through the corridors and snapping at everyone if they didn't move fast enough out of his way.

She reached for her coat and slipped into it, her purse suddenly appearing in front of her eyes as Graham stepped beside her and hold it in her direction.

"Just be careful, honey. Okay?"

"I will." Emma replied, raising up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss against his cheek. "It's only sex. No feelings. No heartbreak. Just fun."

But as she closed the door behind her a voice in her head whispered that she might have to tread carefully with this one because he was definitely a rocket in bed and something about him was already tugging at something deep inside of her but she wouldn't give up on some more weeks of amazing sex only because of a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

-/-

"So ..." Robin leaned against the counter and shot him a grin. "Is she a spitfire in bed or not?"

"Didn't your woman satisfy you that you have to ask how my sex was?"

"Oh, I couldn't complain." Robin replied smugly. "Sex with Regina was amazing. I will definitely see her again."

"Told her about our real job?" Killian asked, slumping down on the couch and taking a huge sip of his coffee, definitely needing the caffeine.

"Of course not." Robin huffed. "It's not as if we are true love or anything. She wants to fuck a stripper. So she gets to fuck a stripper."

"You sound as if she is paying for it." Killian told him, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, trying to enjoy the last minutes of peace before he had to get up for work.

"Did you tell your woman what we are really doing for a living?" Robin questioned. "By the way, what's her name?"

"Her name is Emma." Killian said quietly, opening his eyes and throwing an exasperated look at his roommate. "And no, I didn't tell her about my real job. You know they are all freaking out the moment you tell them."

"So why are you giving me shit about not telling Regina?"

"I don't know." Killian sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry, buddie. Lack of sleep, I guess."

"You won't get much in the next forty-eight hours either." Robin replied dryly, throwing the hoodie into his lap. "Get up. We have to hurry. Our shift starts in an hour."

Killian groaned and pushed himself off the couch, slipping into the hoddie and closing the zipper before following his friend into the hallway. It would be a long shift and thinking about a certain blond and the way she felt wrapped around him would definitely not help but he had a feeling that he would have a hard time not to think about her whenever he had a moment to take a break.

-/-

It had been one week since she had seen him and the desire was driving her insane. She needed him and from the gaze he was throwing her way he needed her as desperately.

She had booked a hotel room, didn't want to worry about roommates overhearing them. Not this time.

They hardly made it inside, his hands already under her shirt and shoving it up and over her head, his mouth around her nipple a second later and she groaned, knowing they wouldn't even make it to the couch as his fingers opened her pants, slipping in her panties and parting her folds, his low growl vibrating against her erect nub as he pushed one finger into her.

"God, so wet for me."

She pushed her shoes off her feet, wriggling out of her pants and panties, almost ripping his shirt apart as she pulled it over his head, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his pants a moment later and then he was in her hand, hard and hot, and a moan slipped over her lips as she started to pump him.

Hot lust was sizzling through her, her voice stumbling over the words as she croaked. "Get in me, Jones."

"As you wish."

She heard the telltale sound of the wrapper being ripped open, felt his fingers against her core as he pulled the condom over his length before he gripped her thighs and hauled her up, settling her legs around his waist, his fingers smoothing over her ass as he positioned himself, his eyes burning into hers as he tilted his hips and slipped into her.

She forgot everything around her as he fucked her against the wall with hard and deep thrusts, both of them too desperate for any finesse, nails digging into flesh, their kisses hungry and passionate as he slammed into her. She didn't even need his fingers on her clit, the orgasm hitting her hard as he plunged deep into her, his own release coming only seconds later, their bodies slick with sweat as his head dropped against her shoulder, both panting for breath.

-/-

They had made it to the bed somehow, collapsing onto the mattress. But it had only taken a few minutes for them to recover before they were going at it again. A lot slower and tentative this time, her second climax a lot less violent but as satisfying at the first.

Rolling her head around, she was watching him, knowing it was time for _the_ talk, the talk she had with all of her sex partners, and pushing herself up, she leaned back against the headrest.

"Okay, let's talk about the rules."

"There are rules?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow, his mouth tilting up into a cocky smirk. "I didn't know you are into this kind of stuff."

"I am." Emma replied firmly, a grin pulling up the corners of her mouth as his eyes lit up with new hunger. "But not until I can trust you and that might take a while."

"Okay." Killian said softly, pushing himself up to be face to face with her, tugging the sheet around his waist. "So, shoot."

"No strings. No dates. Just sex." Emma started to explain. "No stories. No questions about our real lives."

"I can live with that."

"And I'll tell you when I'm ready to try something else." Emma elaborated. "We can bring toys and see if the other is willing to use it."

"Works for me."

"Good." Emma concluded, lifting her hand and trailing her fingers down his chest and stomach, stopping at the sheet that covered his already hard length. "So, how about a third round?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**A lot of kinky stuff will be happening in this chapter, so if this is not your cup of tea you might wanna skip this chapter. Though let's be honest here. Everyone who knows my stories, expects me to go kinky at some point. Ha, ha.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sometimes she wondered when it would all come crashing down on her because this, the thing she had with Killian, was too good to be true.

The sex was amazing, actually off the charts flipping awesome, like rocking the world awesome and he never asked her for more. No dates, no meaningful conversations. Just plain good old fucking until the walls were shaking.

And they had already stepped over the line. She just couldn't wait any longer and one day she had showed up with handcuffs and a whip, his eyes gleaming with delight and he had only given her a huge smile, a silent answer to her question if he was okay with it.

God, it had been amazing to cuff him to the bed and have her wicked ways with him. Taunting him with the whip, letting it trail over his whole body, slapping it carefully against his arousal, watching him moan with pleasure as she pushed him to that small line between pleasure and pain before taking him into her mouth and getting him off, her name tumbling out of his mouth on a gasp as he spilled his release down her throat.

She had also rode his face that night. Groaning and moaning as he had licked her into oblivion, fucked her with his tongue until she screamed for mercy, her hips rocking in a frantic pace against his mouth, almost suffocating him as he had been eating her out, the orgasm ripping through her with such force that she had forgotten how to breath for a second.

And now he was standing in front of her, stark naked, his hard length in one hand, a vibrator in the other and he told her to turn around and get up on her knees so that he could pleasure her with it. She was dripping wet already and scrambled up on her knees, looking over her shoulder and watching him kneel behind her.

"You are so bloody gorgeous, Swan." He rasped, slipping the vibrator between her legs and rubbing it over her clit, back and forth, in a steady rhythm. "So bloody gorgeous and such a wanton woman."

She moaned as he pushed the vibrator into her, the plastic massaging her walls as he slid it in and out of her.

"It's not enough, is it?" He questioned, stopping with the vibrator half inside of her. "You want the real thing, don't you? You want me to bury my cock deep in your hot, wet, greedy pussy."

Her walls clenched around the vibrator, a hot ball of lust slamming into her stomach. She loved when he talked dirty to her like that while preparing her for his cock.

"Say it, Emma." He pulled the vibrator out of her, her core throbbing with need and she knew he wouldn't give her anything if she didn't answer him.

Letting herself fall down on her elbows, she tilted her ass upwards, throwing over her shoulder. "Get your cock into my cunt, Jones, and fuck me until I can't take it anymore."

Needless to say, she could hardly move the next day.

-/-

What was she doing? This was not happening. She was not about to let him do it.

But she would let him do it. Something she had never done before. But when he had asked her if she would like to try it she had only hesitated a second before telling him yes and now his fingers were brushing through her wet folds and trailing upwards, coating her puckered hole with her own juices.

"I'll be very gentle with you, Emma." He whispered, one finger massaging her entrance softly. "Since you are a virgin when it comes to getting your ass fucked."

She jolted forward, still couldn't believe that she really wanted to try it.

"Shh, love. I won't hurt you. Just relax."

And she actually relaxed, wondering how the hell it was possibly that she trusted him completely with her body after only knowing him for two months and only sexually so far.

He slipped one finger in, very slowly, but she still cramped around it, biting her tongue. He stilled, leaned forward and let his hand trail up her side and around, taking one of her breasts into his hand and kneading it, his fingers closing around one nipple and twirling it as he started to move his finger.

"See." He rasped, his fingers playing with her nipple while one finger fucked her ass. "Not that bad, is it?"

It still felt weird but she grew even wetter, something she wouldn't have thought possible and her hips started to rock into his finger on their own volition, a moan slipping over her lips as he slid out of her and she heard him reach for the bottle of lubricant, a squeezing sound reached her ears and then he was back between her cheeks, two fingers pressing against her and a moment later he had both fingers inside her and she shivered, shifting around as she tried to adjust to being stretched wider.

He massaged her ass for quite some time, making sure she was always lubricated, the fingers of his other hand teasing her nipples, his voice drifting towards her as he spoke the whole time, praising the tightness of her ass, the hard nub between his fingers when he tugged at her nipple and she became more and more aroused, his fingers in her ass making her feel extremely dirty.

"This will feel uncomfortable now, Emma. I will slip three fingers into you to prepare you, okay?" She nodded vigorously, clenching the sheets between her fingers, readying herself for the pain but it didn't come and she looked over her shoulder, her heart skipping a beat as he grinned softly at her.

"You are too tense, love." He answered her silent question. "Touch yourself for me."

She gulped hard but reached between her legs, her fingers finding the bundle of nerves there and she started to rub over it.

"Aye, Swan. Just like that. Rub your clit until your arousal is dripping down your thighs." He rasped behind her and she looked back at him again, a rush of wetness shooting between her legs as she saw him pumping his hand up and down his cock. "Are you wet, Emma? Are you wet for me?"

"Yes." She breathed, turning around again and she moaned as she felt his tongue against her entrance, felt it slipping in as he lapped up her arousal and then he backed away, two fingers pushing into her tight opening again. "Keep pleasuring yourself, Emma."

She did. Her fingers moving over her clit as he slipped his fingers in and out of her. Very gentle, very careful. But her movement still faltered when he added a third, stretching her uncomfortable and she stiffened but he just kept pushing.

"Keep going, Emma."

She felt too full, too stretched and she wanted to tell him that she couldn't do it but then he started to move his fingers, massaging her and the cramp suddenly ceased.

"God, Emma. I need to fuck your ass so bad."

His fingers were gone a moment later and she heard him pulling out a condom and kept rubbing her clit, trying to mash down the strange feelings, knowing he would push his cock into her ass very soon and then he slipped inside her wet entrance, slamming into her a few times, pushing her to the brink of an orgasm before he slid out of her and positioned himself at her puckered opening, his tip brushing against her.

"I'll push in now, love."

God, it hurt. He was too big. She couldn't take it. But he kept murmuring dirty, filthy things. Telling her how hot the sight in front of him was, how fucking arousing it was to see her hole stretch around his cock and she felt him squeezing lubricant down her ass as he slid slowly deeper, making her tight hole as wet as possible but it still felt strange.

"Wait!" She cried out and he stopped instantly, being half buried inside of her, his hands trembling against her waist.

"Bloody hell, Emma! You are so fucking tight. It's killing me." He hissed, his whole body starting to shake as he tried to control himself and suddenly her muscles relaxed because she knew if she told him he would pull out of her, even if he was already so far gone and the lust was rushing through his veins.

"Okay." She breathed. "You can move again."

He slipped out of her a few inches, another drop of lubricant hitting her ass and then he pushed back in, gliding into her until the hilt, a guttural growl rumbling out of his chest as he pulled back again, only his tip remaining in her as he rasped. "You okay?"

"Yes." She mumbled, tears gathering in her eyes as she realized he was still looking out for her comfort and a sob almost escaped her as the emotions crashed down on her, her hand falling from her clit and clenching around the sheet as he started to fuck her ass, taking his time, slipping completely into her with each thrust, his voice getting hoarse as he kept talking dirty while pumping in and out of her and a lonely tear slipped down her cheek and hit the pillow as his fingers found her clit, flicking over it, shooting her over the edge the moment he came buried deep in her ass and her knees gave out under her, both crashing down on the bed, his body pressing her into the mattress, his cock still stretching her as she bit her tongue until she tasted blood, suppressing the urge to utter the words that wanted to spill out of her. These three words that would ruin everything and closing her eyes, she pressed her face into the pillow, a silent scream lodged in her throat.

_No one did allow you to fall in love with him, Swan._


End file.
